


Встречи и подарки

by Pearl_leaf



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [11]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: AU, Animals, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: «Что ж, пусть хоть этот союз севера с югом будет удачным. Ариго и Придды… Кто бы мог подумать!»СВС. Рассвет. Том 2
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Встречи и подарки

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от событий канона в части подарка Жермона. Приведены цитаты из канона.
> 
> Не забудьте посмотреть бонус и ещё бонус!
> 
> По клику открываются изображения в большем разрешении, для возврата нажмите "назад" в браузере.
> 
> Организация, косплей Ирэны, антураж, костюмы, раскадровка, каст, подбор цитат — Pearl_leaf, фотограф — Deskolada.

***

— Твоя жена не стала бы таковой, если бы не ответила в полной мере на твое чувство.  


  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/H2QnggC/1604.jpg)

  
  


...генерал сумел отогреть статую, и та потихоньку училась жить, а сотворивший чудо Ариго был откровенно счастлив.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/KFkzsMq/1645.jpg)

  
  


— Ариго останется со своей Ирэной в Альт-Вельдере и, будьте уверены, сделает жену счастливой.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5WcqHBT/1704.jpg)

  
  


— Место Жермона подле Ирэны, ибо любовь, к тому же красивая.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/vQ3zX9h/1705.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/mc2Hm8Y/1738.jpg)

  
  


Ёж... Поселился в тихом местечке, возможно, даже женился, и тут припёрлись двуногие и всё испортили.  
Еж был маленьким, и он назвался Павсанием.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/pJF5pzY/1788.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/VSbm42W/1810.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8DpMM2p/1831.jpg)

  
  


«Граф Ариго, Ваша жена беременна. Она в этом ещё не уверена... но я не ошибаюсь".

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/vzMXLDK/1905.jpg)

#### БОНУСОМ — ГРАФИНЯ И В ОСОБЕННОСТИ ГРАФ АРИГО ЖИВЫЕ ЛЮДИ,  
И НИЧТО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЕ ИМ НЕ ЧУЖДО :)

    

[](https://i.ibb.co/W0PXtzk/1906.jpg)

  
  


[](https://i.ibb.co/yhyS3Pp/1907.jpg)

  
  


#### РЕЙТИНГ :)

    

Герцогиня Придд же, то есть графиня Ариго, какой уж тут рейтинг напоказ :)

  
  


[](https://i.ibb.co/J7D6bq9/1941.jpg)

  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
